Wishes on Hershey's Kisses
by KKartter
Summary: The story of Matt and Mello in a domestic relationship. And perhaps a litte addition in a bit. MxM Yaoi - Lemon starts in chapter two - Slight AU: L doesn't die; Near isn't who he originally was. Rated M for later chapters and language. Matt/Mello POV
1. My Life (prologue)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, the characters, any products or songs used in this story.**

* * *

**Matt's POV**

I opened the door and walked into our house, arms full of groceries. I could hear loud, aggravated commands coming from the kitchen and I could help but smile. I walked in, placing the bags on the table, quietly, because Mello was on the phone.

He was sitting sideways on the counter, his right leg folded on top it with him, holding and eating a bar of chocolate in his right hand, and holding the phone with his left. He smiled at me, softly, when I looked up and he put the bar down to give me a sweet wave with his fingers. Then he rolled his eyes and went back to bitching into the phone.

By the sounds of the call, Mello was trying to plan some big 'underground' event like a fight or something and this guy wasn't being very cooperative. I began putting the groceries away. I looked up at Mello and noticed his 'focused face' staring up at the ceiling and his right hand was swung around himself on his left. I smiled, brightly, when I noticed he was absentmindedly playing with his wedding band.

That's right. Mello is mine. Mello and Matt. Mihael and Mail. Just like it always was and always should be. We tied the knot a few months ago, now, a nice August wedding. The fourteenth. I suppose you want the story now, huh? Alright, I guess I can spare a prologue.

* * *

Once upon a time, there were two, very sad, very lonely, little boys. They had lost everything. Their mommies, daddies, siblings, homes, lives. They were left with nothing but some clothes, a couple heirlooms, and some memories. They were alone.

Until, they found each other. They ended up at the same orphanage and were assigned as roommates. They soon enough became best friends. Inseparable. They got in a lot of trouble, beating someone up, anyone who pissed Mello off got punched. Stealing chocolate. Stealing the games back from Roger's office that were confiscated.

But they were happy. The blonde and the ginger. Mello and Matt. Mello and me. We grew up together, did everything together. Mello would drag me out of bed in the morning and take me to go get food. We would sit in mostly quiet except for the low music of my games while I played and he studied for hours on end. Mello did pride himself on being number one at Wammy's, but he had to work for it. Sometimes, I would be able to convince him to take a break and play with me.

We were the perfect pair. I was always calm and uncaring about almost everything and Mello was too emotional and often came back to our room after someone was stupid enough to piss him off and had a bitch fit. Throwing stuff, punching stuff. I always let him get it out. He would get up into my face and scream at the top of his lungs but I didn't care.

Why didn't I care? Because I knew he had to get it out and I knew he would never hit me. And he didn't. He always felt so bad after he calmed down for taking it out on me but I just laughed at him. I really didn't care. It meant he trusted me enough that he could scream out whatever he had bottled up inside at me.

And he did trust me, and I trusted him. We even knew each other's real names. The students weren't suppose to share them at Wammy's since one of us would become L's successor. Mello knew I had no interest in becoming it though and that I would never use his real name against him.

Mello also knew L's real name. He had found it on a file of past Wammy's kids. It didn't say specifically that it was L's but Mello was a genius and he was more than capable of putting two and two together. And of course, being his best friend, he had to tell me. We never told anyone else though, and never would.

Years passed and we just grew closer. We hit puberty and turned into hormonal raging teenagers. One day, I realized I might actually have feelings for Mello. I didn't think I was gay, but I wasn't sure. I had never really liked anyone before. Guy or girl.

When we had just turned 13, we were both on my bed watching a movie, when we started having a pillow fight and we fell off the bed and he ended up on top of me and I felt my face heat up when my stomach erupted into butterflies. Basically. About a month after that, Linda had come over to our room for a while and we ended up playing truth or dare. Linda decided to make a complete fool out of the two of us and dared Mello to kiss me. Mello never turned down a dare. It was both of ours' first kiss. It was light and awkward and think I held my breath the whole time, but it was nice.

I remember, one night, I was in our room on my bed and I was thinking about that kiss. I was thinking about how I wanted more. I absentmindedly mumbled about wishing there could be and the next thing I knew, I had a hershey's kiss flying at my head.

"What's this for?" I asked the blonde on the other side of the room.

"It's something my mother use to tell me. When I was little she would give me one and tell me, 'Don't forget to wish upon your hershey's kiss'. You sounded like you were making a wish so I thought that might help.

I smiled. "Thanks." I unwrapped the chocolate and popped it in my mouth thinking, _I wish Mello were mine_.

Nothing really happened after that. Nothing was awkward between us and we were still best friends. I never told him how I felt. I couldn't. I was afraid he would hate me. Afraid I would lose him. Losing him became apparently inevitable.

About a year after our kiss, he left. I still don't fully know why. It was just after a meeting with L. L had just solved the Kira case and put Light Yagami behind bars. He came here to talk with his obvious successor, Mello, but after the meeting, Mello came running into our room crying and screaming about how he didn't want to be L's successor. He packed up his stuff and left.

I withdrew. I didn't eat or sleep or even go to class most of the time. I locked myself in my room and played video games. I developed my terrible nicotine addiction. I wasn't particularly depressed, I just didn't care enough to take care of myself anymore. Mello was always the one that dragged me down to get food or told me to go to bed and shut my game off when I ignored him. I missed him.

Linda tried taking care of me and she was more successful than anyone else. She would bring me a plate of food usually in the morning and it would last me all day sometimes two days and there was usually still stuff left. But it was something.

Three years after Mello left, and I accepted that he wasn't coming back, I left. I moved to America but Roger made me give him my info so he could get ahold of me and make sure I was doing all right. And I kept in contact with Linda.

I guess it was a good thing I did tell Roger where I was because about a year later, I got a call.

"Hey, is this Matt? It's Mello." I still remember the call perfectly. I heard those words, his voice, and I fell. My knees gave in and buckled and I went down. He had heard the bang. "Hello? Matt? Are you alright?" He sounded so worried. My heart was pounding so loud, I was sure he could hear it. It felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. "..Hello?" He tried once more and I finally forced myself to answer.

"Yeah. Hi. I'm fine, just.. surprised, is all."

"I know. I'm sorry to be calling out of the blue after so long, I just didn't who else to call." There was silence for awhile because I didn't know what to say. He finally continued. "I got myself in quite the mess here, and I was hoping you could help me." He laughed a little.

"You left." That was all I could get out. Tears began stinging my eyes but I blinked them away and bit my lip, refusing to let my voice portray them. I would not let Mello know I was crying.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry Matt. I'm so sorry." I could hear his own voice shaky and I knew I couldn't talk much longer without breaking down, so I told him I would help him and he told me where he was.

I got on the first plane to LA and showed up at his apartment the next morning. The whole trip, my mind was scattered. I mentally prepared myself for meeting Mello again so that I wouldn't just break into a blubbering mess as soon as I saw him.

Normally, yes, I'm not emotional. At all. But Mello was the exception. I couldn't help it. He meant everything to me. He was my first friend (first _real_ friend, I never really got along with anyone at school before Wammy's), best friend, my first crush, my first kiss, maybe, just maybe, my first love. He was the one who brought happiness back into my life after I had lost everything. I admit, I was really excited to see him again, albeit, scared.

The door opened and in the doorway, stood a tall blonde, draped in leather, with a slightly bloody burn covering half his face and shoulder. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of my long lost buddy. I could feel tears start to form in my eyes but I ignored them because I was wearing my goggles. _Thank God_.

He stepped out, smiling and opened his arms asking for a hug. I gladly accepted and wrapped my arms around his waist. We stood there, taking in each other's warmth and scent and feel for a long few moments. We broke away and went inside and spent the evening tending to his wounds and I listened to him tell his story.

Apparently, he had joined the mafia and not too long ago, there was an infiltration at his headquarters. The building was blown up, killing nearly everyone inside. Mello had survived but he had gotten caught in the fire a bit and that's what caused this burn.

Over the next couple days, things seemed to just fall back into place. We were best friends again and every emotion I ever had towards Mello had returned.

He had been working on a small case in the mafia and I was helping him with it. We had been sitting in the living room of his apartment when he got a phone call. I kind of tuned most of it out, playing a game but when he hung up, I looked up. He looked actually depressed, and I knew something bad was going down when he went to take a bite of chocolate but changed his mind and put the bar down on the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked, turning off my game and turning to him.

"I think I'm going to die." He said simply. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I was once again grateful for my goggles.

"What? Y.. You can't!" I forced my voice to be calm, not letting Mello know I was crying. I stood up. Mello gave me a very confused look. "I.. I just got you back.. I can't lose you again." I tried to keep my voice steady but I knew I was failing.

Mello stood up and grabbed onto my goggles, pulling them down to around my neck. He gave me a sad look as he wiped the tears from my face. "I'm sorry." He whispered. I felt a rage suddenly come over me. I was going to tell him what has always been on my mind and do whatever I could to get him to leave the mafia.

"I.. I love you, Mello!" I choked it out. _Here goes nothing._ "You can't leave me! I was completely lost these past years without you! I couldn't eat or sleep or anything because all that was on my mind was you! My grades dropped right off the charts! I missed you so much, it hurt!" He hugged me, suddenly, arms wrapped tightly around my torso and I sobbed into his shoulder. "Please.." I sobbed.

"Matt.. I had no idea. I'm so sorry." I could hear his voice quivering, and I knew he was crying now, too. "I love you, too, Matty."

It was all smooth sailing from there, after those words were said. Mello quit the mafia, and by quit, I mean he killed everyone who was still alive who knew he was connected to it. We moved to New York and bought a house together. I continued working as a hacker, and Mello started working as an event planner. Not exactly the type you're probably thinking of. He doesn't plan like birthdays or weddings or stuff, more illegal type stuff like fight clubs or raves or even the occasional orgy. We're both careful with our jobs though. No one knows who we are, we work under aliases or online. Also, every once in awhile, we get a call from L and help him out in a case if he needs it. He even visits sometimes with Watari. We also get occasional visits from Roger and Linda, too.

Anyway, two years after our reunion, I popped the question. I guess you're all up to speed now.

* * *

"What?" Mello snapped me out of my daze. I guess I had finished putting the groceries away and sitting at the table.

"Huh?" I replied, quizzically.

"You've been staring at me for the past five minutes. I just got off the phone. What were you thinking about?"

"You." I smiled at him as I stood up.

"Oh? What about me? Good thoughts?" He smiled.

"Just thinking back on my life and how big of a part you are in it." I laughed at how cliché I sounded. Mello started laughing with me.

I walked into the living room and turned on the stereo and cranked the volume.

_I never meant to be so bad to you  
One thing I said that I would never do  
A look from you and I would fall from grace  
And that would wipe the smile right from my face_

I was dancing around the living room, singing along to the music. Mello was leaning in the doorway, laughing. I directed my attention to him and sang the next verse to him. It suited us actually quite well.

_Do you remember when we used to dance  
And incidents arose from circumstance  
One thing led to another we were young  
And we would scream together songs unsung_

I ran up to and gave him a light kiss then stepped back and held out my hand. He laughed even more and took my hand and I pulled him into the living room, dancing into the chorus.

_It was the heat of the moment  
Telling me what my heart meant  
The heat of the moment showed in your eyes_

He wrapped his arms around my neck tightly and we swirled around the living room, smiling like idiots.

_And now you find yourself in '82  
The disco hot spots hold no charm for you  
You can concern yourself with bigger things  
You catch a pearl and ride the dragon's wings_

I pulled back every few moments to sing out loud to him, but he just laughed and pulled me back down to him.

_'Cause it's the heat of the moment  
The heat of the moment  
The heat of the moment  
The heat of the moment showed in your eyes_

He leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "I love you so much, Mail." I smiled and pulled him into a deep kiss.

_And when your looks are gone and you're alone  
How many nights you sit beside the phone  
What were the things you wanted for yourself  
Teenage ambitions you remember well_

I pulled away and whispered back, "I love you too, Mihael. Thank you for marrying me." I buried my head into his shoulder.

_It was the heat of the moment  
Telling me what your heart meant  
The heat of the moment showed in your eyes_

Our pace slowed a little, despite the beat and we just held each other, twirling in happiness.

_It was the heat of the moment  
The heat of the moment  
The heat of the moment showed in your eyes_

_Heat of the moment  
Heat of the moment  
Heat of the moment  
Heat of the moment..._

* * *

**A/N: This will be a multi chapter story that I will update on a relatively regular basis. I hope you enjoy it!**

**-Carter**


	2. Sex, Drugs, & Rock n' Roll

******************A/N: **Second chapter of this story! Basically, it's only purpose is because I wanted to write a sex scene, but that's a good enough reason as any, isn't it? So yes, there's plenty of yaoi and sappy love-ness, but I think it's cute.. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Mello's POV**

I just finished the last preparations for the rave I had been planning for this weekend and it was finally time to go home. I walked in and Matt was sitting on the floor leaning on the couch completely entranced by his game. He had the stereo on, not too loud, but loud enough. I recognized the song as Dream On by Aerosmith. Matt had always loved rock n' roll.

I came into the living room and flopped down on my stomach onto the couch. Matt jumped a little when the couch shook, bugger was so into his game, he didn't even hear me come in. My head was next to his and I started playing with his hair.

He played for a few minutes and I sat there petting him in silence before he beat the level and put the controller down beside him. He leaned his head back and I propped myself up on an elbow to look at him.

"How was work, Mels?"

"It was good, but I'm glad to be home now. And I have the weekend off." He smiled and I gave him a soft, upside down kiss.

"I'm glad you're home, too." He smirked and flipped himself over onto his knees so he could face me better. He slid a gloved hand across my face and into my hair, grabbed me by the back of the head and pulled me in for a deep kiss.

He tasted of chips and cigarette smoke. That doesn't sound very appealing, I know, but on Matt, I couldn't ask for anything better. I loved the taste of him. His hand travelled softly down my back, making me shudder.

I had myself propped up on my left hand and my head was facing the right into Matt. With my free hand, I slid my fingers down his chest and grabbed onto his belt and jerked him closer. He grunted in approval. I slid my hand under his shirt and back up his chest.

He pulled away and quickly tore off his striped shirt revealing his beautiful torso to me. He kissed me again.

I felt him shift and get up. Then he slipped his hands under my body and turned my over as he picked me up. I started laughing and pulled away. He was smiling goofily as he carried me, bridal style, to our bedroom.

Once inside, I kissed him lightly then wiggled out of his arms. Once my feet were safely on the ground again, I shoved Matt up against the wall and began kissing him roughly. He winced slightly when his back came in contact with the wall but I couldn't help it, I loved it rough. Matt knew that by now anyways and besides, he could be quite the hellion himself and nothing turned me on more.

He started pulling my shirt up and I separated us long enough for him to pull it off completely. I thrust my hips into his and he moaned into my mouth. His hands latched onto my belt and started undoing it. I turned us around and guided him to the bed.

I shoved him onto the bed, removed my pants, now revealing my erection considering I wasn't wearing anything else, and climbed on top of him. I kissed him and began sliding my hands down his body and undid his belt.

"Mmm..Mello! I want you!" He moaned and it caused me to get even harder, and I swear I didn't even think that was possible.

I smirked at his pleading and replied in my native language -Russian- "Как плохо Вы хотите меня, моя любовь?" Which means, 'How badly you want me, my love?' He moaned louder in response, and I knew that would happen. I always try to speak Russian and use my accent as best I can when making love because it drives Matt up the wall. I can make him orgasm just by moaning his name with my accent, if he's close enough. And he spoke Russian as well so he knew exactly what I was saying.

"Я хочу видеть звезды! Теперь будьте тихи и заняться любовью ко мне!" He answered back, which meant, basically, 'I want to see stars! Now shut up and fuck me!'

I smiled and tore off his pants and boxers in one go. I kissed him passionately, while rubbing our bodies together. I began kissing and sucking on his neck and shoulders and made my way down his stomach.

I took hold of his member and stroked my tongue up the bottom of his shaft to his tip, making him shiver. I laughed at him, but he didn't find it so amusing because the next thing I knew, his hand was in my hair, shoving my head down, and his cock was at the back of my throat. I gagged at the unexpected restriction, but quickly adjusted and began sucking him, hard.

"M..Mello! I'm close!" He actually kind of squealed that and then I slid my tongue across his slit and he came. I swallowed and licked his dick a few times to make sure it was clean.

I sat up and leaned down to his ear. In the sexiest whisper I could muster, I said; "Я желаю заботиться о Вас горячий путь, теперь, красивый." (I wish to care of you a hot way, now, beautiful.) He moaned and nodded. God! He is so sexy! And beautiful! And perfect! And-

"Mels?" His voice brought me back to reality and I noticed then that I had just been sitting there, stadling my husband, staring into his eyes.

I just smiled more lovingly at him. "How did I end up with the most beautiful, perfect person, I've ever laid eyes on?" I know it sounded super cheesy and chick-flick-ie but I was so lost in his gorgeous, emerald eyes that were just shining with lust and love that I, frankly, couldn't give a fuck.

A slightly devilish smirk appeared on his face and I knew a smartass comment was coming. "Well, since it's not possible to marry yourself, I guess you had to settle for the next best thing." I wasn't entirely sure whether he was sending the compliment back to me, saying I was the most perfect and whatnot person to him, or if he was just feeding my huge, self absorbed ego in an insult about how self centered I am. "And I'm sure as hell glad you did because I love you more than anything, Mihael." He continued before I could express my slight confusion. Oh well.

"Я люблю Вас, также, Mail." (I love you, too, Mail.) I reached down and took his left hand and brought it up to my face. I kissed his wedding band. He giggled. "Forever. Навсегда." (Forever) I kissed it again.

"Forever." He agreed and pulled me down, closing us into a peaceful kiss. It didn't take long for the heat to pick back up, even after that sappy moment. We were right back into passionately sucking face and grinding hips.

I was getting impatient, so I finally pulled away and reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out our bottle of lube. I kissed him again and I lubed up three fingers. I pushed one into him, gently stretching. I slid another in and began scissoring. I entered the third and pushed a little farther. I knew I had hit his prostate when he moaned shamelessly. I fingered him gently for a few moments until his erection had almost fully returned.

I pulled my fingers out and he sighed, contently, but with a hint of disappointment. I began lubing my own erection up and smirked down at him. He spread his legs even wider, practically begging for me. I chuckled. "Eager there, Matty?" He nodded, quickly and I laughed again.

I positioned myself and kissed him. I thrust into him, slowly, allowing him time to adjust. He moaned against my lips. I separated us and began thrusting in and out, faster and at a more steady pace. Matt was moaning up a storm below me and I couldn't get enough of that sound. A few moans even escaped my mouth.

Matt's grip on my back was getting tighter so I started thrusting harder and faster, knowing he was close. He came, all over our stomachs and I followed quickly. I pulled out and flopped down on the bed, resting my head on his chest. We lay there, sweating and panting, and completely spent.

We were finally settling down and our breathing was returning to normal. I heard Matt shuffling with something and then he pushed something to my lips. I could smell the chocolate and knew exactly what it was. I opened my mouth for him to slip the chocolate kiss in. "Make a wish, babe." He laughed sleepily and kissed my forehead as I only 'mmm'ed at the chocolate.

I heard his lighter flicker as he lit up. Smoke filled our room, and I opened my eyes, sleepily, to watch the drug's rings Matt loved to make, float up and dissipate.

Matt didn't smoke in the house much at all. He only did after sex. See, Matt can't really sleep well without some nicotine in his system, especially after enduring such vigorous activities like the ones he just went through. And for the first few months of our relationship, after I bitched about him smoking in my bed after sex, he would get up and go outside to smoke before coming back to bed. This also annoyed me greatly because I would be all warm, cuddled up to him and then he'd leave. So we finally settled on him smoking, only for a few drags, in the bed.

What can I say? I'm in love with an addict and sex, drugs and rock n' roll are his poison.

* * *

******************A/N: **I apologize if any of my translations are incorrect. I used a google translator, so really, I can't expect much, but I hope it's not too far off.

**-Carter**


	3. Big News

**Mello's POV**

I had woken up late in the day and Matt was gone. He left a note that only said,

_Gone for the day._

_Be home later._

_I love you! xoxo_

I had no idea where he went since he didn't say and it's not like he has work since he works from home. It wasn't that big a deal. He left once in awhile just cause he could. I had some work I had to do anyways.

It was getting close to supper time so I started making us dinner. I figured he could just heat it up later if he wasn't home in time.

It was just about ready when he walked in the door.

"I'm home!" He called from the doorway and I could hear him taking his boots off.

"In the kitchen!" I called back. He stalked into where I was and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Where the hell were you today?" I asked, but he only smiled at me. He always gets amused when I act tough around him because we both know there's no point to it.

"Linda called this morning, she wanted to get together."

"Oh? And she didn't even invite me. What a wench!" We both smiled, knowing I was joking.

"Yeah, well, she had some big news she wanted to talk with us about, but she didn't know how you would respond to it and since she's kind of intimidated by you, she thought it would be best if I passed the message on." Matt was trying really hard to hide it but I had known him long enough to know when he was nervous. And by the way he was playing with his shirt a little and slightly avoiding eye contact, I knew he was nervous.

"Matt, what happened?" I was using a serious tone now, worried why he was so nervous.

"Nothing happened, Mels." He smiled. "Just Linda had some big news. She's pregnant." I was a little surprised. And I was confused why Matt was so nervous to tell me that.

"That's really awesome for her! Why would she be worried to tell me herself?"

"Well, that's not all." The way he said it, I still don't think I was fully aware of where this was going but I suddenly remembered, Linda doesn't like kids. She never liked them and she definitely never _wanted_ kids. "She was wondering if we would be interested in adopting." I was shocked. I couldn't say anything. My genius mind suddenly went to work, deciphering the situation going on around me.

Do I want kids? I never really thought about it. I always liked kids, but I didn't even ever think I would live long enough to make this decision. And I have Matt. I don't even need him to tell me what he thinks, I know he wants to. He's always loved kids and he was amazing with them as well. Whenever we saw a child, Matt always went straight for it like it was a magnet and he always made them laugh, too. We could see a random crying child in a grocery store and Matt would make it smile.

"Mihael! Answer me!" I opened my eyes to see Matt face very close looking down at me. I hadn't even realized my eyes were closed. I also hadn't realized that I was now laying on our kitchen floor with my head propped up on Matt's lap.

"What happened?" I asked, a little startled, trying to get up but Matt was holding me down.

"Easy, Mello. You passed out."

"Really? How long was I out for?"

"Not long. Just a minute or so."

"Oh." He let me slowly get up from the floor.

"So I guess that's a 'no' on the adopting thing, huh?" He laughed but I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Oh, no! I was just surprised! Um.." I shuffled on my feet, then looked up into his huge, beautiful, hopeful, green eyes. "I think it's a great idea." I finally said with a huge smile. He darted forward, slinging his arms around my neck and hopping up, wrapping his legs around my waist, and pushing his lips tightly to mine. Fortunately for him, my reflexes are pretty good and I was able to wrap my arms around his waist to catch him. I spun us around a little, embracing our love and happiness.

He pulled away, still hanging off of me, looking down at me, he smiled. "We're gonna be parents, Mels!" Those words, from this man. My heart fluttered and I knew I was smiling like an idiot. I felt faint again and Matt quickly jumped out of my arms and grabbed onto me, helping me to the couch to sit down.

He was laughing, knowing I was alright but still trying to take everything in. "Come on. Let's eat. I'm starving, and supper smells delicious. I'll call Linda tomorrow."

* * *

******************A/N: **Okay so this is way over due and I'm so sorry! I'm also really sorry that this is only a short chapter. My computer crashed so I haven't had a computer for the past couple weeks and it's driving me crazy! I'm on my brother's computer right now and I had to upload this! My computer is in to be fixed so hopefully it'll be fixed this week! I may not have a computer, but I haven't been completely inactive. I still have my phone but I can't upload from it but I can work on my stories. So I've been working on this one and I wrote another chapter for Switcheroo and I've started another short story! I'll upload those as soon as I get my computer working and I'm not sure when the next update for this will be but once I get my computer back, I'll get back into a regular updating schedule. Thank you for being patient with me!

**-Carter**


	4. Preparations And Congratulations

**Matt's POV**

We had a meeting with Linda and her lawyer today, regarding the legalities of adopting the baby. It went pretty well for the most part. There were a lot of documents we had to fill out and sign and we would be having child services come to survey our house in a few months to make sure it was suitable for a child and of course a few months after we brought it home.

Mello seemed to have come to terms with the idea. Mainly, he stopped having dizzy spells every time it was brought up. I was really glad for this to happen. My best friend and love of my life adopting a baby -which I have always wanted- from the girl who was both of our's best friend -besides each other.

Linda was also excited that we had agreed. She was three weeks pregnant, and it was early December when she asked us, and she knew that she didn't want to keep it and there was no way in hell she would get an abortion, so she was glad to know it would be going to a good home.

Linda was due in August. Nine months and Mello and I would be parents.

.

.

"What do you think of this one?" Mello asked as he bit into a bar of chocolate and pointed to a dark redwood crib. We had been looking at baby stuff for almost an hour and had picked out loads of toys and other necessities like a high chair and such, but we had yet to find a crib that suited the light green colour that we had already painted the soon-to-be baby's room.

"I like it!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his shoulder. He hugged be back for a moment before stepping away, forcing me to let go. I was surprised he let me hold on to him for even that long, he was a huge disbeliever of PDA, not just for us, he just hated seeing it in general.

We strutted through the store like we owned the place, well, mostly Mello did, but I tried to keep up with him as well as possible. We were attracting a lot of attention, we were use to it though and being in the baby department of the store wasn't helping.

We didn't care, we had been expecting it when we first walked in. I mean we can't really blame anyone, and it's not even the fact that we're gay, it's just our appearance. I mean a scary looking badass blonde, draped in leather and a gun holster on his hip -empty, I might add but old habits die hard- and a scar covering half his face. Walking next to an awkward redhead who still looked like I was in my teens, hands stuffed in my pockets, a fluffy vest and orange goggles. And to top it off, walking through the baby section of the store. We stuck out like a couple of sore thumbs, and didn't give a fuck.

It had been three months since the news already, and Linda had an adorable baby bump. The pregnancy so far was going perfectly, no complications, perfectly healthy. The works. All three of us were ecstatic.

We had all agreed Linda would still be a part of the child's life, since she lived quite close to us anyway, and we thought it would be best for the child to know their birth mother and such.

We decided we didn't want to know the child's gender, we would leave it as a surprise.

.

.

I was awake early and decided to make breakfast for Mello and myself for when he woke up. Usually he was up first but he was up late last night, working so I didn't blame him for sleeping in.

I was cooking in just my boxers, since it was June, so, hot, and I'm lazy. I jumped when I felt a hand wrapped around my waist, followed by laughing and I realized it was Mello.

"Good morning, beautiful." He had one hand on my left shoulder, peering over it to look at what I was cooking and his other hand was gliding up and down my torso. I grunted, playing like I was mad for him for scaring the hell out of me. "Now, now. It's not my fault you're jumpy. And deaf, for that matter, I figured you would have heard me." He cuddled into me and although it was warm, he felt good being so close.

"I was focused! On making breakfast for my ungrateful, lazy ass husband!" He let go of me and smacked my ass. "Although, you're kinda cute and great in bed so I guess I can deal."

"You're stuck with me and don't you forget it!" He called as he was disappearing down the hallway.

A good few minutes passed and I was starting to wonder what was taking him so long to come back out. Breakfast was ready so I started piling it onto plates and setting it out for us.

"Mello! Breakfast is ready!" No answer. I didn't hear him coming back down the hall or anything. I grabbed a couple of Hershey's kisses that we always keep in a bowl on the counter and I started down to our bedroom to look for him. As I walked passed the baby's room, I noticed that was where he had disappeared to. He was standing in there, looking down at the crib. He had a tiny smile on his lips and I didn't think he had heard me enter.

I walked up behind him and snaked my arms around his waist. He jumped a little and I laughed and pulled him to me tighter.

"Make a wish." I held out my hand and he took the kisses and popped one in his mouth and the other in mine. "Getting excited, are we?" I smiled and kissed along his scarred shoulder and neck around and through the muscle shirt he was wearing.

He leaned his head back, resting it on my shoulder and smiled up at me. "Very! I was just thinking.. Do you remember, when we were kids, back at Wammy's, when I first told you the story of wishing on a hershey's kiss, and we both ate one? Well, I was wondering, what did you wish for?"

"I can't believe you still remember that." He had stepped away from me and was now leaning on the dresser, holding me by the hips close to him. "Well, in all honestly, I wished you were mine." I smiled and leaned in to press our lips together.

"Seriously?" He pulled back and smiled. "I mean, I know you've loved me since we were like 13 but you actually wished for it?"

I laughed. "Yeah, well, I had been thinking about our first kiss at the time, so I wished for more."

Mello laughed and kissed me again. "I'd be happy to oblige anytime. And I'm glad we both got our wish from that night."

"What the hell did you wish for?"

"After telling you the story of my mother, I started missing her again. And so, I wished that one day, I might have a nice life. Maybe even a baby. With someone I love and I could finally live the perfect life that I couldn't with my own parents." He smiled and looked around at the baby room that was now pretty much complete and then his eyes fell back on me. "Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction." (Love does not consist in looking at each other, but rather in, together, looking in the same direction.)

This was one of Mello's favorite quotes from Antoine de Saint-Exupéry although he rarely had an appropriate time to use it, so I was happy to hear the fluent French roll off his tongue so beautifully.

"Permettez-nous alors, de regarder, ensemble." (Allow us then, to look, together.) I smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips. Then I smirked. "Le petit déjeuner est prêt, à propos." (Breakfast is ready, by the way.)

.

.

We were sitting on the couch. I was playing a game and Mello was reading. I was laying in his lap, quite comfy too. The phone rang.

Mello pushed me out of his lap so he could get up and answer it.

The next thing I knew, Mello was running back into the living room.

"Matt! We gotta go! Linda's in labor!"

I don't even remember it registering but the next thing I knew, I had lept off the couch, we were both dressed, and in my camaro on our way to the hospital.

When we got there, we were greeted in the waiting room by Roger, who had made the trip from England because he had promised Linda he would be here for her.

After a little while, the nurse came out and told us we could go in to see Linda. It was a horrible sight, but really, what was I expecting? There were two nurses in there with her. She had her legs propped up, just like you see in the movies and her face was deep red and sweaty. And she was breathing harshly and screaming every few moments. I walked over to beside her and took her hand.

She was about 6 inches dilated when L and Watari arrived. Of course since we were in public, they were Ryuzaki and Wammy. But Linda was extremely happy to see them. Hell, we all were. It had been awhile since any of us had seen them, really.

It was another few hours, a lot of screaming, and one hell of a long evening, but the suffering and waiting were finally over.

On August 24th, at 7:18pm, weighing 5lbs 7oz, Nathan Lawliet Jeevus-Keehl was born.

* * *

******************A/N: **This chapter is basically just through the pregnancy and just in case you didn't catch on, the gaps are time jumps. So, yes! Near is Matt and Mello's baby! I was just going to make an OC for their baby but then I thought, what an awesome twist it would be to throw Near into the mix! Hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear what you guys thought! 

**-Carter**


	5. Night With The 'Family'

**Mello's POV**

The doctor rushed the crying newborn out of the room to do tests and whatnot on him. The nurses tended to Linda and got her out of the 'giving birth' position and let her lay down and rest for a little while. We were all super excited and proud of Linda for going through all this. Even L was smiling as he congratulated her.

A nurse brought Nate back in shortly after, all cleaned up and wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Who wants to hold him first?" She said with a huge smile and I suspected this was one of her favorite parts of her job. I shoved Matt forward a little because I knew he would want to hold him right away and I wasn't in the mood for his shyness.

She handed the little bundle of joy to Matt carefully, and he held the baby so delicately and close to his chest. He slowly turned around and looked up at me. He was absolutely beaming. I felt tears stinging my eyes. The sight was so beautiful and I just couldn't control it.

Matt came over and kissed me, being careful of the baby between us and then I pulled back and laughed while I wiped away some tears. Watari had wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close to him in a hug.

Matt was cradling the Nate carefully, and L was leaning over with his thumb pressed to his lip staring down at the child with big, curious eyes.

Roger was sitting, holding Linda's hand and they were both staring up at Matt and Nate, smiling.

Nate was a little albino baby with soft, white hair and dark, grey eyes but he was perfect in every way possible. And L wasn't overly thrilled with us using his real name, but we promised no one would ever know where the name came from, so he agreed and we could tell he was, at least, a little honored.

A few more hours passed and although we could have left, we refused to leave until Linda was discharged. She finally was, sooner than most because there weren't any complications, so she could leave with a strict order to take it easy.

The seven of us filed out of the hospital and into our respected vehicles, Matt, Nate and I in Matt's camaro, Roger and Linda in Roger's car, and L and Watari in their vehicle. All with one destination.

We were the last to arrive at our house, the other four waiting for us to arrive. Matt drove considerably slower than usual, no doubt because of the new baby, who by the way, was incredibly quiet.

It was just after 10pm. We decided back at the hospital that everyone would just stay at our house for the night, mainly to celebrate. It would be easier than L, Watari and Roger getting hotel rooms and that would leave Linda so she just stayed with us too. Also, we knew neither of us would be getting any sleep that night.

Linda was sitting down on the end of the couch resting, like she should be. She was mostly fine, just a little sore and drowsy from the meds.

We brought the crib out to the living room because Nate had fallen asleep and we all wanted to admire him and be close in case he started crying.

Matt and I were curled up on the other end of the couch together, him laying in my lap, and we were playing with each other's hands, and giggling to ourselves and everyone else. Normally, I really hate 'public displays of affection', but I was just in too good a mood to care right now. And besides, everyone here was practically family so it didn't really matter. L was perched in his usual position in the middle seat of the couch, eating a lollipop.

Roger and Watari were in the kitchen and when they came back out, Roger holding a tray of tea cups for everyone and Watari holding a large cake. I assumed it was just one he had brought for L, but when he placed it on the coffee table, I could read what it said; 'CONGRATULATIONS ON THE NEW ADDITION!'

Matt shifted off of me and was now sitting properly on the couch between L and I (L, who was eyeing the cake). I stood up and gave Watari a hug.

"This looks amazing! Thanks, Watari!" Matt chimed in.

"Congratulations boys! I'm so glad you could take my mistake and turn it into something beautiful." Linda said, happily, still a little drugged.

"Now, Linda. Everything happens for a reason and you have blessed these two with the most wonderful opportunity of their lives." Roger pitched in, handing cups of tea around.

Matt got up and went over to kneel beside Linda and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You're the bravest person ever, Linda. Not everyone would go through what you did to give someone else happiness like this."

"I agree. It's absolutely wonderful." Watari said with a huge smile and he let go of me and went back into the kitchen to grab plates and whatnot.

"Alright! Alright! Enough of this sappy shit! So, daddy and... Um, are you both going to be called 'daddy', or...?" Linda asked.

"Matt's daddy. I'm папа (pronounced 'papa'). We figured the baby will probably be multilinguistic, so using the Russian word for daddy makes sense. I mean with your genes, being brilliant and you had an amazing grade at Wammy's, and Matt and I teaching him, he's bound to become at least a genius just from nature and nurture alone. Not to mention those three hopefully being around as he's growing up, he's set for a big head." I laughed.

"You make an excellent point, Mello. I think this child has huge potential and I do hope you'll take advantage of it." Roger said sitting back down in the armchair he was using before.

"You know.." We heard Watari calling from the kitchen. "I think it would be nice to give the boy an alias. It may not be needed, but just like like children at the orphanage, it's nice to have. Just a thought." He walked through the kitchen door with a stack of plates, forks and a knife and cake scooper.

"What about 'Near'? Mmmm this cake is delicious." L spoke out around a mouthful of, apparently, cake. All eyes fell on him, We had all been so distracted by the conversation that none of us noticed that L had eaten a quarter of the cake already, with his fingers.

"You couldn't just wait for a plate and fork could you, L?" Matt mused.

"I'm sorry. It just looked so good and you placed it right in front of me and you know I have a slight addiction to sweets."

"_Slight_?!" Linda burst out laughing. "Saying _you_ have a _slight_ addiction to sweets is like saying Matt has a _slight_ addiction to video games!" She laughed harder.

"No need to drag me into this.." Matt mumbled as he discreetly put away his PSP that he had at some point apparently taken out. I snickered at him and he looked over and blushed slightly and smiled weakly. My own smile broadened at his cuteness.

Watari had apparently still been cutting the rest of the cake into pieces. He handed L another piece who then began to devour it like he hadn't just scarfed down a quarter of the cake.

"Now, now. Enough of this. Everyone enjoy the cake." Watari said as he began handing around pieces to everyone else.

We ate and talked for awhile and I soon realized it was already two in the morning. I wasn't tired and nobody else seemed to be either but I already knew no one would be getting much sleep tonight. The topic of Nate needing a nickname came back up and Matt and I agreed that 'Near' sounded perfect.

I noticed that Near had started crying and I looked up ready to bounce up to care for him but I realized Matt was already at the crib side, holding Near to comfort him. I smiled up at them and walked over to join them. Matt had the brightest smile on his face and I never felt more at peace.

This was the going to be the start of a new chapter in our lives together and I was so excited. Matt gave Near over to me after he stopped crying and I was worried I would drop him or something but Matt had faith in me so I figured I would be alright. Matt walked me over to the couch, sat down and gently pulled me down into his lap to cuddle up with our new baby in my arms.

* * *

******************A/N: **The next few chapters are going to be much more exciting than what's going on in these ones so stick around! (Any one remember that show? I use to love it!) Hope you enjoyed it, though! Let me know what you think.

**-Carter**


	6. Debt

**Third Person**

The next few months would be a rough ride for the new parents. They began fighting. Nothing too serious, they were both just irritable from the stress that the new baby was creating.

Being new daddies was really exhausting and didn't leave much room for their usual stress relievers. Especially for Matt's video game addiction. Normally, his going without it wouldn't be so bad but with Mello being even more on edge than usual, Matt couldn't handle him at the time.

It got to the point where Matt ended up sleeping on the couch for a week.

But, they eventually resolved it. Near was a strangely quiet baby but he was still needy. They developed natural schedules and adapted into still having time for Matt's games and Mello's much needed escapes where he just liked to leave for a few hours to get a breather and relax.

Neither had been happening and that was what was causing all the issues. Things were beginning to get back on track.

A wonderful night of some tears and apologies, leading into a hot makeout session to the bedroom. Mello was in the mood to dominate and Matt was all too eager to submit. Clothes discarded. Hands feeling, touching. Writhing, thrusting. Loud screams and moans. Rough nails and teeth. Blissful climaxes. And a much needed good night's sleep, and cuddle, later.

Life was good for the new family. Near was only a few months old but he was very cuddly and playful. He only cried when he needed necessities, and he took to really liking toys.

A lot of afternoons were spent in the living room, Near in his jumper, Mello reading something or working, and Matt playing video games or working. Sometimes the couple would even cuddle up on the couch together and watch their baby play.

Linda visited quite often, she was just glad the three were happy. Roger, L, and Watari hadn't visited since the birth, but Roger had the orphanage kids to take care of and L had plenty of cases to keep them occupied.

.

Mello put Near to bed and climbed into his own bed with his amazing husband. Matt instantly drew into Mello, relishing in his body heat. The lovers quickly fell into slumber together.

Matt awoke to hearing rummaging in the house. He started gently shoving Mello awake. "Mels! Wake up! I think someone's in the house." Mello jolted awake, grabbed his gun from the top drawer of the bedside table and headed for the bedroom door. Matt grabbed his own gun and followed suit.

Mello stood at the door, ready to open it and signaled Matt with hand signs that neither had really used since causing so much trouble together at Wammy's and then a bit a few years ago in the Mafia when they were reunited.

Matt nodded in confirmation and Mello quietly swung the door open and swiftly held the the gun pointed down the hall. Nothing. He followed formation and traveled down, checking the first door in the hall from the bedroom, the bathroom.

Matt covered him as he checked it. He emerged and deemed it clear. The next room was Near's and they both had an unspoken, unshowing sense of worry about them. Matt entered the room while Mello covered the hall.

It was empty. Completely empty. No one was in there, including Near. Matt felt a wave of despair wash over him but he held it together. There was a folded piece of paper in the crib where his baby should be. Matt grabbed it quickly without reading it because he knew they had to check the rest of the house first and he was afraid of what the note might say and that he would lose it.

He left the bedroom and Mello could tell instantly by the look in Matt's eyes that something was wrong. Matt signed to Mello; "The baby's gone. There's a note. We gotta check the rest of the house first. Let's go." Mello felt like throwing up. He felt tears welling up but he knew Matt was right. They had to check the house.

They went through the formation and checked every room. Finally, they deemed it clear and went to the living room to read the note. It read;

Mello:

I want the debt you owe me and I want it now.

You thought you could just disappear and get away with

not paying me back but I don't like being cheated.

You want the kid, get me my money. You know how to contact me.

Do so when you're ready to exchange.

"What the fuck is this, Mello?" Matt screamed. Tears and anger boiling up. Mello winced at his husband's harsh tone. He knew exactly what it was and he couldn't stop the tears from coming with the feeling of guilt weighing down on him.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry, Mail." Mello sobbed. Matt was fighting back tears but he needed to know what was going on.

"Mihael." He softened his tone, slightly. "Just tell me what's going on."

Mello forced himself to stop sobbing in order to create a coherent sentence. "It's the mafia. Well, the boss I worked under to be specific, Ross. He took our baby, Matt! I'm sorry! I thought he was dead! I never thought this would happen!"

Of course! Matt should have know the fucking mafia was behind this. They had done so good keeping hidden but the files used to adopt Near probably brought attention to them.

"And what about this debt, Mello?" Mello looked away guiltily. "Mihael, tell me." Mello looked back up and had such a guilty, broken expression in his eyes, that Matt couldn't be mad at him. He hugged him tightly and rubbed his hand up and down his back, trying to soothe the blonde. "Mello, it's okay, but you need to tell me."

Mello sniffled and choked out a cough to speak. "Well... When I was with the mafia, I um.. got into drugs."

"What? Why? Why didn't you ever tell me, Mihael?"

"Because I was afraid you would be mad! And even more afraid that... you would find out why." He hung his head in shame.

"Why, Mihael?" Matt's tone was hard. He couldn't help it.

Mello sighed. "I couldn't handle what I did. Leaving you, I mean. You meant the world to me, Mail. You were my best friend and I loved you and I just left you. It was too late to just call you. I had chosen a life that I didn't want you to have any part in. I thought I would never see you again. So I turned to drugs to escape. Except I didn't really think it through. See, I didn't have any money. I worked for the mafia and they provided my needs like shelter and food and stuff but I didn't work hard enough to pay for my addiction. Normally, the boss would just cut off supply to someone who couldn't pay for it, but he liked me. So he made an exception and just put it on a tab. Then the base was blown up and I thought he was dead. And I quit the mafia and I guess he wasn't fond of the fact that I left, for starters, I shouldn't even be allowed to do that, but also, without paying off my debt.

"How much is this debt?" Matt asked, warily.

"Um.. I think just over a hundred grand."

"What!?" Mello winced at the yelling. He felt horrible and he felt like throwing up again. But suddenly he felt his guilt and emotions change to fierce anger. Not towards Matt, never towards Matt but to Ross. "How are we suppose to get a hundred grand to get our son back? Who knows what they'll do to him in that time!"

"We're not." Matt could instantly see the change of emotion in his husband's eyes. He hated seeing him angry, yes, but it also brought a huge sense of relief to see Mello looking like his tough, confident self, again. He hated seeing him as broken as he had been a few moments ago. "Matty, lets get our son back."

* * *

******************A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to CatatonicVanity for helping to be the inspiration for the plot line. Sorry it's a little later than usual. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

**-Carter**


	7. Rescue

They sprang into action. Mello was listing off demands and Matt knew exactly how to do it and what he expected. Over the next ten minutes, Matt was hacking into the system of the base that Mello had provided the information to get into for.

They were suited up. Guns strapped to both sides of their waists, slung over their shoulders, and hidden in various places like in their boots.

Matt had successfully hacked into the security cameras of the base that Mello suspected Near would be at. He was right. Matt had a view from the security camera up on his laptop, showing a room that had Near in a box, with one guard inside.

The building was pact with guards, prepared, suspecting Mello would show. There was no sign of Ross actually being at the base, however. They hopped in Matt's Camaro, with Mello driving so Matt could focus on the cameras.

Matt called Linda to tell her and warn her that she might be in danger since if the adoption papers were what brought attention to them, Linda's name would be there too. They also deemed it wise to call and inform L.

The two then devised a plan of attack and Matt set to work, shutting down all security cameras so the mafia wouldn't have access to them either and wouldn't know the boys were there, or at least see their movements, once inside.

They were approaching the base and already they could see over a dozen guards standing watch outside. They got closer and Mello got out of the car and Matt took off speeding towards the base to get the guards attention and draw them out.

Mello stalked a little closer and set up his sniper. As Matt approached the base, more hidden guards emerged and began firing at Matt. Mello took aim and began shooting all the guards. Headshots. No survivors. The commotion drew a few more guards out and Mello got every last one of them.

Mello packed up and went over to where Matt parked the car, a relatively safe distance away and then they stalked up to the building together. They entered it discreetly, but of course, there was a mob of guards waiting for them. They really should have expected that but fortunately, they jumped back out just before the guys opened fire on them.

Matt quickly took a grenade out of his bag, took the key out and threw it into the front room, before Mello even had a chance to stop him. They both booked it from the entrance as it exploded.

"You idiot! What if they had Near in there with them?" Mello bellowed at the redhead.

Matt's eyes grew wide and then he turned away from Mello. "I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't think of that."

"It's okay, Matty. Just think before you move, okay? C'mon lets get in there." Matt nodded and followed quickly. Blood and guts were splattered across the floor and walls. Disheveled bodies lay all around and torn up limbs, scattered.

The sight was sickening, but Mello couldn't help but think how much he missed this sort of action. He looked over at Matt who was poking a blasted off foot with his gun. Mello couldn't help but laugh. Matt jerked his head towards Mello, a questioning look on his face. Mello just rolled his eyes and motioned for them to move on.

The rest of the building was relatively easy. They swiftly moved through each room and part, killing any guards they saw. Since they had taken care of the main mobs of guards, most were just roaming around on their own or in small groups which only made things easier the two.

They located the room that held Near. Only one guard was in there. His scull met a bullet from Mello's gun, and his lifeless body met the ground. Matt carefully picked the crying infant up and hugged him close.

They stalked from the building carefully and were soon on their way back home, all three safe from harms way, but there there was an unsettling silence between them.

"Rod's still out there. And he won't quit til he gets what he wants. I'm so sorry I got us in this mess, Mail." Mello spoke as he was turned around in the passenger seat to stare at his baby, filled with guilt and worried with 'what if's'.

.

The couple decided the best thing they could do would be to move back to Winchester to be close to Roger and closer to L and Wammy.

Matt set to work erasing all files and any evidence of there ever being a Mail Jeevas or Mihael Keehl. He erased all birth records for Nate and even cleared Linda.

The family, including Linda, packed up and moved out. They figured Winchester would be as safe a place as any and Mello swore no one in the Mafia ever knew where he had come from and grown up. They should be safe here. At least, for now.

* * *

******************A/N: **I really don't have any accuses except that school has really been a bitch lately! I've been stressed and whatnot but I'm gonna try my best to keep up! Enjoy!

**-Carter**


	8. A Night To Remember

******************A/N: **Lemon warning! Also, sorry if it seems that I'm kind of all over the place with this story but I had actually planned it like that. Like each chapter would be a new story in their lives. Enjoy.

* * *

**Matt**

"Go on, get! It's your anniversary. You need to enjoy yourselves!" Linda was urging us out of her apartment, leaving little Near, who was almost a year old, in Linda's care for the evening.

We had been safe from the mafia for the past little while. We were almost certain they didn't know where we were located but every so often, I would hack into another mafia group's system and wire a couple thousand from them into the Rod's system account, making sure they didn't know where it was wired from and leaving a little message to tell them the money was from Mello.

We knew it wasn't much but we hoped it would keep him appeased enough not to try to find us. It wouldn't last forever. Rod was still pissed at Mello for leaving and ripping him off but this was as good as we could do for now.

"Alright, alright! We're leaving!" Mello snapped at the brunette in the doorway. "Take good care of him we'll be back to pick up tomorrow." Linda just smiled and waved us off. I returned the sentiment as Mello stalked off towards my car. "Good luck with him tonight." Linda whispered and winked at me. I couldn't help but blush a little. I actually did have something planned for him.

We finally arrived back home and Mello quickly flopped on the couch. After, of course, promptly discarding his boots, jacket and gloves. I leaned over the the back of the couch, wrapping my arms around him, kissing his neck and cheek.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. See you in twenty." I whispered, seductively. I pulled back to leave but I was quickly pulled back as Mello turned to face me on the couch and crushed our lips together. I can't wait for tonight! It's going to be amazing! I pulled away finally and looked into my husband's gorgeous blue eyes. He was smiling sweetly at me. God, I love him so much! I kissed his forehead and left for the shower.

.

I left the bathroom naked, like I usually did (well, I had eased up on the habit since Near was born but he wasn't here). My hair was still damp but toweled and shaken dry. I walked out to the kitchen. Needless to say, I was surprised as fuck!

Candles were set up all around the kitchen, making it glow beautifully. A delicious looking dinner set out on the table, and Hershey's Kisses laid out. There were golden roses placed about the kitchen and rose petals spread all over. But what caught my attention the most, was the fact that Mello was standing in the middle of the kitchen, naked. His body glowing from the candle light. He was beautiful.

He walked over toward me, smiling, and snaked his arms around my bare waist. "С юбилеем, моя любовь." (Happy anniversary, my love.) He whispered, romantically. I melted from his accent, and he knew it right away. A coy smirk was placed on his lips as he pulled me closer to kiss me.

Our naked forms were pressed flush to each other, as we moved our lips in a synchronized rhythm. It was a peaceful kiss. One that said 'I'll love you forever, and never let you go'. It wasn't hot, well I mean, not directly. It wasn't needy. It was.. perfect. He slipped his tongue passed my lips and the muscles pressed together and danced between our mouths.

We stood there, wrapped in each other's loving embrace, until he finally pulled back. "I knew you would come out of the shower naked, do I know you or what?" He winked at me. I felt my cheeks heat just slightly. "I thought we could dine in the nude. I don't know, I thought it would be interesting. A nice anniversary change." He laughed a little, and I could feel myself falling for him all over again.

"I love you so much, Mihael. Whenever I think I've got life as good as it gets, you surprise me by doing something crazy like this. You amaze me so much and I can't help but fall in love with you a little more each time. How exactly did I end up with you crazy son of a bitch, anyway?" I chuckled.

Now it was Mello's turn to blush. He laughed and ducked his head down to press himself into my chest. "I love you, too Mail." He spread butterfly kisses across my form. "What do you say we eat?" He winked, peeling himself from me and sitting down in a chair.

We sat and ate. Comfortable conversation, joke making, giggling at each other, and we played footies with each other for most of the time. It was peaceful and romantic, and soon, he had finished eating.

Mello stood up and put the leftover food in containers and then in the fridge. Then he took our plates to the sink, giving me a nice view on his gorgeous, slim, yet muscled body, and his perfectly round, sexy ass. I felt blood rush immediately to my groin. No more waiting, time to put my plan into action _now_.

I stood up and wrapped my arms tightly around my husband's waist, pushing close to him, making sure he could feel my partial erection rubbing him from behind. I felt him stiffen and I smirked, nuzzling into his neck. "We can clean up later." I lulled, licking up his neck to his jawline. He moaned in response.

I slid my hands across his body, first up, running softly over his chest and nipples. Then down, bypassing his manhood on purpose and sliding my hands down his thighs. He turned around after that, grabbing me by the back of the neck and my hair, pulling me close into a feverish kiss, thrusting his erection painfully into mine. I moaned into his mouth.

He clearly didn't appreciate my teasing because he dominated me, shoving me carefully until we made our way to the bedroom. But he would be in for a surprise because I didn't plan to submit...

He gently guided me to the bed and just before he was about to push me down onto it, I spun us around and carefully shoved him down onto the soft mattress. He looked up, shocked, but I just climbed on top of him, pinning his hands above his head, kissing him harshly. I discreetly slipped my hand into the bedside table where I had previously hid my handcuffs, and pinning his wrists with one hand, I slapped the cuffs on him round the bed post.

"What the hell? Matt! What do you think you're doing?!" I ignored him with a soft peck and I moved down him, kissing along, to his erection. I licked all the way up the bottom of his shaft to the slit, and I smirked when I saw it twitch. I took his member in my mouth, bobbing quickly up and down. He moaned loudly and I heard the chain of the cuffs rattle as he pulled on them, followed by him cursing. I just smirked and moaned, sending vibrations through out him.

"M..Matt! I'm close!" He actually kind of squealed that and I pulled away from him. He whined for me to keep going.

"Not yet, Mels. I'm not quite done my fun." I snickered at his discomfort and slightly swollen, pulsing cock. He grunted in disapproval. I just laughed a little more as I got up and walked over to a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, a vibrating dildo (with remote), and a cockring.

I turned around and saw his eyes go wide and mouth drop open when he saw what I had.

"Nope. No! Keep that shit away from me!" I chuckled and climbed back on top of him, setting the items on the bed and kissing him. He mumbled against my lips, something about 'not happening' and a few curse words. I slid back down to his throbbing cock, and slipped the cockring on him. He squirmed and swore in defiance.

"Babe, if you don't calm the fuck down and let me take care of you, I'll cuff your ankles to the bed too. And yes, I do have more sets." I smirked, lubing up three fingers. He just stared at me with wide, challenging eyes before finally sighing in defeat. I cracked a huge, toothy grin. "Excellent. Let's get started, then." I said as I thrusted two fingers in at once, scissoring them and immediately hitting his prostate. He moaned in response, the cuffs jingling as he tensed and squirmed.

I added the third finger and fingered him, stretching him until he reached his peak. Which, of course, wouldn't come thanks to the cockring. "I.. hn.. hate you!" He cried out when he should have been having an orgasm. I just chuckled and removed my fingers. He sighed in relief. He didn't forget about the vibrator already, did he?

As Mello laid there, panting, I lubed up the dildo. He still had his eyes closed when I began pushing it into him. "Ahh! Matt! That's cold! What the fuck are you doing?!" I pushed it in all the way.

"It's the vibrator Mels." I smiled and used the remote to turn it to the first setting as a demonstration.

"Hnngg! M..Mail! S..St-stop! Please! Hnn!" I slowly pulled it out and pushed it back in, gently fucking him with it and enjoying every sound, moan, cry, he made; the way he squirmed and writhed; the way his cock was pulsing and practically begging for release.

I shoved the vibrator in, deep, fast, hard and knew I hit his prostate when he cried out in ecstasy. I turned it up another two notches, and he moaned and cried out in a dry orgasm. I turned the vibrator off to give him a moment of rest but I left it deep inside him. He sighed in relief, panting heavily, heart beating erratically, cock still pulsing.

He opened his mouth to say something but before he could, I cranked the vibrator all the way up. He moaned, loudly, bringing his knees up and buckling his hips. Another dry orgasm and he was begging for release. I noticed there was a little bit of blood dripping from his wrists where he had been pulling on the cuffs, and I started to feel bad. Maybe I was taking this a bit far. I turned off the vibrator once more.

I leaned over him and unlocked the cuffs, gently taking his wrists in my hands and licking and kissing the blood away. He was exhausted. "One more time, babe. I love you so much." I kissed him gently.

I grabbed the bottle of lube and began lubing up his dick, leaving the cockring on for now. Then, I climbed on top of him, and pushed him deep inside me. It hurt. Not gonna lie, his cock was so swollen, I don't think I've ever seen it so big. It took a bit to adjust but then I began moving, gently riding him. I turned the vibrator back on to the low setting to stimulate his prostate again. He was really tired. His chest was rising and falling quickly, and he could barely talk, only moan and other sounds. His hands found my waist and he helped balance me and I moved up and down on him.

I felt myself getting close so I finally hoisted myself off of him and removed the cockring. I impaled myself on him again immediately and he cried out as he released the longest orgasm he had ever had, deep inside me, filling me with his hot seed. With a few more thrusts and some pumps, I came right after, all over his chest and stomach. I removed myself from him and took the vibrator out.

He couldn't even move. His eyes were shut and his breathing was slowly decreasing. I laid down beside him. "Hey. You alright..?"

His eyes fluttered for a moment and icy cold daggers glared at me. I was actually terrified. He began to mumble. "I'm sweaty, exhausted, and sticky; I probably won't even be able to walk tomorrow; and my husband just practically tortured me. But somehow, that was the most incredible thing I have ever experienced." His eyes opened, looking much softer than before, and he even gave me a small smile. His eyes closed again and he snuggled into me. "I love you, Mail, but you are _never_ doing that to me again." I chuckled as I stroked his hair.

"Спи, моя любовь." (Sleep, my love.) I placed a kiss on his forehead and he was out. I quietly got up and went into the bathroom and got a wet cloth to clean the two of us up. He was right, he probably wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow and I wanted him clean. Once we were, I climbed back into bed and snuggled in close to him, pulling the blankets over us.

* * *

******************A/N: **Sorry this has taken so long. I've been busy and sort of distracted with other works. I've also fallen behind in my prewritten chapters so sorry if you have to wait for updates. Also, why is this this fandom so dead? Like there's barely any uploads or updates or anything going on.. I feel so empty.

**But anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I always really liked the idea of Matt dominating Mello and kinda torturing him like this and I figured an anniversary chapter would be a great excuse to write it! Thanks for reading! :D**

**-Carter**


	9. So Much For Daycare

******************A/N: **Chapter 9, everybody! So this is a kind of weird but I wanted to do something like this from the beginning, I don't really know why but I thought the idea would be funny. 

**At this point I really wish I was multilingual because there's a lot of use of that in this chapter. For Japanese, I swear I tried translating it but I couldn't get it to translate properly so I just gave up and wrote like 'In Japanese,' and then wrote whatever I would have translated. Sorry if anything I did translate is wrong, feel free to correct me. Enjoy!**

**-Carter**

* * *

**Third Person**

A little four year old albino stumbled into the dark room where his fathers lay, asleep. He approached the side of the bed where 'Daddy' sleep. He pulled gently on the cloth of his daddy's pajama shirt. The redhead stirred awake.

"Mmm?" The sleepy man mumbled.

"Daddy, I have daycare today. Wake up. You need to take me." Matt smiled at his son's voice.

"Shhh. Папа's still sleeping."(Papa) The man rolled over, tossing his legs over the side of the bed to sit. "I'm up, I'm up. C'mon." Matt hoisted the child into his arms and carried him out of the room. Mello needed the sleep since he had worked late at a party he organized the night before.

The redhead walked into the kitchen and put the boy down. "What do you want for breakfast this morning?" He asked through a yawn.

"Waffles, please." Near climbed up to sit at the table, and played with his toy robot. Matt popped a couple waffles in the toaster, and made himself some coffee. The two ate, then went off to get ready for the day.

Soon enough, they were ready and on their way to the daycare. Matt went in, met one of the teachers, told Near to be good, and to have a good day and he left.

.

"Matt! Where's my fucking chocolate?!" Was the intro Matt got as soon as he walked in his front door.

"Good morning to you, too, sunshine. Tell me, how is it that you manage to go all day without uttering a single curse word when Near is around, but the moment you know he's gone, your awful language returns?"

Mello shrugged. "Beats me. Now, where's my chocolate?"

Matt sighed. "I moved it to the cupboard above the stove. I cleaned out the one it's usually in yesterday and forgot to put it back."

"You were.. you cleaned?!" Mello mocked surprise.

"Yes, thank you very much. I do it quite often, actually. Give a guy some credit."

Mello smirked. "Sure you do, babe." Matt pouted and Mello went over to hug his husband and kiss along his jaw.

"Jerk."

"You love me anyways."

"Yeah that's true.. Remind me why, again?" Matt smirked.

"Is that an insult or an invitation?" Mello purred.

"Maybe both." Matt purred back.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the phone ringing. Matt answered. It was Near's daycare asking if his parents could come in for a meeting because Near had gotten in trouble.

.

The children of the daycare were outside for playtime, along with the two supervisors, when a 1978 cherry red camaro came speeding down the road and halted to a stop in front. All eyes turned as two men, a scary looking blonde covered in leather and a scar covering his face, and a lazy looking redhead with his hands stuffed in his pockets, but didn't look too please either, got out and sauntered over to the two women in charge.

"We're Near's parents. What happened." Mello demanded with a slight edge to his voice, sending the women an icy glare.

"Oh. Um.. He used inappropriate language towards myself and some of the other students." One with long black hair said.

"What did he say?" Matt inquired.

"Well it was in Russian but-"

"Do you speak Russian? How do you know what he said?" Mello interrupted her.

"I do." The other woman with light brunette hair spoke up. "And he called Ms. Thompson 'stupid' and a few other rude things. He also referred to the other children as 'insufferable and petty creatures far too beneath himself to even be socializing with them'."

Mello only sighed. Near finally got up from where he had been playing in the grass and made his way to where his parents were. "Папа, Daddy, I want to leave this place. The childrens' minds are tiny and I'm bored." He stated, blankly.

"Near! You can't say things like that. You'll hurt people's feelings." Mello replied, turning to his son.

"Это - правда, все же. И если они не могут понять меня, я не могу повредить их." (It is the truth, though. And if they can't understand me, I can't hurt them.) The albino replied.

"Несоответствующее, если они могут понять, или нет! Вы не можете использовать язык как это!" (Its irrelevant if they can understand, or not! You can't use language like this!) Mello exploded and used his native tongue.

"Фактически, ваш преподаватель может говорить на русском языке, Near." (Actually, your teacher speaks Russian, Near.) Matt said. "Mello, пожалуйста успокойтесь." (Mello, please calm down.) He tried.

The boy let out a sigh, and switching languages to Japanese, he replied, "I'm sorry I insulted the people here, but you don't understand! My intellectual level is miles ahead of theirs. I can't help it. Please take me home."

Mello, also in Japanese, replied, "Fine. But we're taking your toys away for the night as punishment for abusing for linguistic skills. Now apologize to your teacher and then we'll go."

Matt sighed audible and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He hated the Japanese language. He knew it, sure, but it still confused and annoyed him and made his head hurt.

Near, in English, spoke to his teacher. "Ms. Thompson, I apologize for my behaviour. We will be on our way now." The two teachers stood there in awe at the linguistic show they had just witnessed, as the three characters walked back to the car in which they had arrived and sped off.

.

Later that night, Mello went in to Near's room to tuck the boy into bed. The blonde sat down on the edge of the small bed.

"Nate, you do understand what you did today was wrong, correct?"

"Yes, папа. I understand. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, just as long as you learned." The man kissed his son on the forehead. He held out his hand, holding a couple Hershey's kisses. "Don't forget to wish upon your hershey's kiss." He smiled as the boy took the chocolate and closed his eyes as he popped it in his mouth. "Good night, baby." Mello stood and as he walked to the door, he realized Matt had been leaning in the doorway watching. They walked out to the kitchen together.

"So much for daycare." Matt laughed.

"Yeah well we should have known he wouldn't like it. Too many other kids and they aren't even near his level of intelligence. It was stupid for us to put him in."

"He wanted to, remember? He thought it'd be fun. Oh well, I'm sure things will be better once he starts school at Wammy's."

"Yeah, I hope you're right." Mello sighed and suddenly found Matt's arms around his waist and his lips against his own.

"Lets go to bed, yeah?" Matt smiled and pulled his husband by the hand to their bedroom.


	10. Happy Halloween

**A/N: Omigosh! I'm so sorry its been forever! I just seemed to lose complete motivation for this story but I think its starting to come back so hopefully quicker updates will be in order. If you're still here, thanks for sticking with me! I think there will really only be a few more chapters anyway and I have the end planned out, I just gotta actually write it up so I hope to get on with that soon. I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Matt's POV**

If there was anything I loved in the entire year, it was Halloween. I don't know why, it just always had been. Halloween at Wammy's was always the best. All the kids dressed up and the Halloween dance and L would come for his birthday. And we would walk around the school to go trick-or-treating from the teachers. But the best part, was that Mello and I always planned the best pranks and tried to scare the hell out of all the other kids. It was so much fun!

Now, Mello and I were getting ready to go back to Wammy's with Near to see everyone and have a Halloween celebration. We were wearing costumes of course. Mello was going dressed as a reaper. I thought it suited him and he got a huge scythe. I'm going as a ghoul, with lots of real chains and enough makeup to make me look properly dead. Near is dressing up as a little ghost. To be fair, it was his idea but we did think it suited a little seven year old albino.

"Everybody ready yet?" I heard Mello call from the living room. I had just finished putting on my costume so I was. I left the room to go to Near's.

"I am. I'll just check on Near then we'll be right out." I called back as I approached the boy's room. I could hear muffled struggles coming from the bathroom so I turned and hurried in there as fast as my costume would let me. Near was in there, moving around helplessly, trying to get untangled from the sheet that was his costume.

I let out a small laugh. "You stuck?" He turned to the direction of my voice and nodded. I laughed and approached him, moving the sheet around so it wasn't tangled and it would lay properly over his body.

He looked up at me through the sheet with large, dark, happy eyes. "Thank you daddy!" He hugged me as best as the sheet would let him. I grinned and placed an arm around his waist, hoisting him up.

"You ready?" I smirked. He nodded eagerly. I laughed and carried him out of his room and down the hall. "We're good to go. You got the candy packed?" I said to Mello as he came into view.

"Yeah, it's all set." He smiled. "Don't you look cute, Near."

The albino glared at him for a moment. "Ghosts aren't cute, they're scary!" He whined. Mello and I both laughed and then we were headed out the door on our way to Wammy's.

.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone shouted as L walked in the room, dressed as a... banana? It didn't take long for the entire hall to burst out laughing at his costume. Watari was dressed as Sherlock Homes; at least_ he_ had a normal costume.

After everything calmed down a little, the festivities actually began. The music was playing for any kids who wanted to dance or they were allowed to go around the school to go trick-or-treating now. Mello and I set up our own table, since we didn't have a room to use, and handed out candy there for a bit.

We eventually got to really talk with L and Watari. "So... banana, huh?" Mello asked, smirking. I bit my lip, trying to stifle a laugh. The raven just tilted his head, the whole top of the banana crumpling and moving with him. He stared at us with wide, unblinking eyes.

"Yes. I thought it was a nice costume choice so I had Watari order it for me." He replied seriously. Mello and I burst out laughing at that point, buckling over and clutching our sides. When we finally slowed and looked back up, they were both gone. We spotted them at the food table, L getting cake and Watari was getting tea.

They came back a few minutes later and offered us some goodies. We stood and talked for awhile longer, eventually Linda arrived,dressed as a princess, and came over to join us. Roger came and said hi but he was pretty busy with everything going on. Watari also left fairly quickly after his tea to assist Roger.

It promised to be a good night. A lot of the kids were really excited for L to be there and I remembered back when Mello and I were just kids. Mello got so excited for it, he would babble on for days about L after he got to see him. He was always super excited but he also got really nervous and flustered around his predecessor. It was obvious he didn't want to screw up anything around him.

After a few hours of major candy handing out, things started to slow when kids started doing more dancing and partying than trick-or-treating. We had hung out with Linda for most of the time and Near had wandered off to play and stuff. I guess he had met a friend, a little girl named Lucy, that convinced him to play with her sometimes. After I met her, she kinda reminded me of Linda though, but I was glad he was being somewhat social.

Eventually, more kids were dwindling off to go to their own rooms with friends and such. A slower song came on that I recognized, I think because of Mello listening to it. The next thing I knew, he was right beside me, no scythe in hand.

"Wanna dance?" He smirked, holding out a hand for me to take. I grinned at him and took off the chains to make the costume lighter.

"Sure. Just don't step on my toes." He glared a little and I took his hand. He pulled me onto the dance floor and wrapped one arm around my waist, the other still holding my hand. We slowly moved to the beat of the music, holding each other close. We were in our own little world and no one else could enter. I leaned into him closer, practically in the crook of his neck.

"I love you so much, Mihael." I whispered against him. His grip around my waist tightened.

"You're my forever, Mail." He whispered back.

We danced as the song played, moving intricately around the dance floor. It was amazing.

Finally the song ended and we parted. "Thank you for the dance." Mello said with a smirk. I shoved him in the chest playfully and rolled my eyes before walking back over to our table.

L showed up again and Near was at the table, playing with his teddy bear. Mello nudged my shoulder as we approached them and smirked as he nodded toward L. I nodded back with a knowing smile.

Mello walked over and swung his arm around the raven. "Hey, L! How's your birthday so far?" He asked in an odd tone. I stood slightly on the other side of L, waiting.

"Fine, thank you. I'm enjoying it, being back at Wammy's for the day is nice." He replied.

Mello just nodded and using the arm still around L's shoulders, pulled him back a little. I dipped down and grabbed L's legs, hoisting him up. He let out a sound of surprise but otherwise just looked down at me with a glare.

I shuddered a bit but we continued carrying towards the cake. Watari, Roger and Linda and even some of the students were laughing by now. Plus, L was still in his banana costume so it must look pretty weird.

L then quickly slipped his right leg out of my grip, only to kick me in the jaw. I stumbled back, dropping his legs. They landed flat on the ground, his back horizontal, with Mello still holding his arms. I landed on my ass and looked up.

I only saw Mello's eyes go wide before L got his legs sturdy beneath him and forced himself up, flipping Mello over the front of him, causing the blonde to land flat on his back in front of the raven.

I stared up at him, dumbfounded as he tossed me a little smirk and padded over to the cake, his face going blank once more. The entire room erupted into laughter.

I stood up, glaring towards L's back and offered a hand down to Mello. He took it and I lifted him up. He stood and dusted himself off.

"Well that didn't go quite as planned." I mumbled.

"You think?" He snapped. I just smiled.

"Oh well, better luck next time." I shrugged. Watari came up behind us then and wrapped an arm around each of our shoulders.

"You boys didn't really expect that to work in your favour, did you?" He asked, a slight coy smile on his lips. "No matter. Shall we get cake?"

We wandered over to the cake. Most students had already gotten a slice, now the six or us and the other teachers were all getting their slices.

We all ate our cake and then talked again for awhile. Soon enough, it was about time to leave or Near wouldn't get a good night's sleep.

Overall, it was a pretty awesome Halloween.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter should be up relatively soon so keep an eye out (although I'm sick now so hopefully that won't affect my writing). Like I said, slight lack of motivation recently but you know what helps with that? Reviews! :D *winkwinknudgenudge* haha  
Thanks for reading!**

**-Carter **


End file.
